steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queendom of Benzinidti
The Queendom of Benzinidti (QB), commonly referred to by its shortened name Benzinidti, is a Monarchy in the Heart Ribbon SAb 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of fifty (50) Oblasts, encompassing a total of five-hundred-thirteen-thousand-nine-hundred-and-forty-one (513,941) Planets. Benzinidti has official borders with the People's Republic of Potatoniztan, and shares Aerospace Borders with the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia to the Clusteroid Center, and the People’s United Republic of Zillicand to the Clusteroid Void. The Queendom of Benzinidti is a highly developed nation in the Faster Than Light Tech-Level category. It ranks in places for things. Benzinidti's economy is considered Industrial, although it has high amounts of both Agriculture and Services as well. The Queendom of Benzinidti is a prominent Economic and Cultural Superpower in the Cluster, giving it a large influence. Etymology The Queendom of Benzinidti comes from the two Slavician words "Benzin" and "Idti". The area where Benzinidti was founded was rich in "benzin", which means oil/gasoline. The area was a hotspot for neighboring countries to take over, as whoever owned it has some of the largest oil reserves in the world at their disposal. The native population was constantly changing hands, such that they began to go hardened to the constant invasions. They would continue working even while two large nations were fighting, thus making them be viewed as hard workers. This gave rise to the second word "Idti", which means "to go", since the people were always "go go going". When the Queendom was formed, they took the two words and put them together. Deathclaws became the national animal as result of the "Idti" part, as they were known for their one-track minds, thus making them appear to be like the Benzinidtians. Because both the Benzinidtian and Deathclaw populations saw the same things before the formation of Benzinidti, it became the national animal in a landslide election between it and the bee. History Stuff goes here. Environment Stuff goes here. Climate Stuff goes here. Wildlife Stuff goes here. Systems Stuff goes here. Demographics Population The Population of Benzinidti as of the 3,215 Census by the Benzinidtian Ministry of the People 'was ### Citizens. The Ministry estimated that the Population is approximately ### Citizens as of 3,216. The BMP estimated that approximately 1.58 people are born every second, estimating the growth rate to be ### people born per day. The Population is made up of approximately 26.2% Human, 43.9% Xenomorph, 11.4% are Marine, 8.6% are Insectoid, 4.3% are Mutant, 4.2% are Aeromorph, and 1.4% Other Species. Amongst the Human population, 68.1% are Eyaw, 21.5% are Liho, 9.9% are Jadi, and 0.5% are other. Amongst the Xenomorph population, 34.7% are Zeritox, 26.8% are Müdlah, 12.9% are Fulgore, 11.6% are ''Internecivus raptus, 7.4% are Albiscia, and 6.6% are other. Amongst the Marine population, 41.3% are Shark, 40.5% are Orca, 10.1% are Hylotl and 8.1% are other. Amongst the Insectoid population, 45.1% are Bee, 45.0% are Wasp, and 9.9% are other. Amongst the Mutant population, 67.1% are Deathclaw, 32.4% are Wraith, and 0.5% are other. Amongst the Aeromorph population, 26.4% are Jet, 24.8% are Propeller, 20.1% are Rotorcraft, 15.3% are Glider, and 13.4% are other. Benzinidti has an average Birth Rate of 6 per 1,000. In 3,215, the BMP concluded that there were approximately Ten Million Immigrants granted Legal Residency within the Queendom. Most Immigrants have been concluded to come from the Empire of Olsteam (46.1%). The most Civilians granted Asylum for Refuge came from the People's Republic of Potatoniztan (41.0%). About 38% of Benzinidtians live in Urban areas, 23% live in Suburban areas, and 39% live in Rural areas. About a half of the Urban population lives in cities with a population over 500,000 citizens. '''Language Stuff goes here. Religion Stuff goes here. Gender and Sexuality Stuff goes here. Family Structure Stuff goes here. Government The government of Benzinidti is an absolute monarchy. The country is lead by the Razrushitel' family. The current Queen and King are Lidiya Razrushitel' and Spartak Razrushitel', respectively. In coordination with the monarchy, there is also the House of Law, which is a representative body that was implemented after the Great Turmoil to help unite the region in a more orderly fashion. Oblasts The Queendom of Benzinidti is split into fifty (50) Oblasts. Each Oblast is a collection of systems, usually originating from the capital planet and radiating outward to cover a selection of stars. Older Oblasts are more compact, as the early days of the Queendom didn't own the entire Benzinidtian-side of Heart Ribbon. As Benzinidti expanded, the Oblasts became much larger so as to cover more systems, as many of the further systems were less populated. Foreign Relations The Queendom of Benzinidti has an established structure with foreign nations. Benzinidti is viewed as Neutral in all relations, and even hosts an embassy with all Major Nations. Benzin Gorod has a building meant for the Steam Islands Intergalactic Union. In the chart, “PS” denotes Public Standing. “GS” denotes Government Standing. “IN” denotes that Benzinidti has an Embassy with that Nation in their Borders. “WITH” denotes that the Nation has an Embassy with Benzinidti in its Borders. Government Divisions Benzinidti's government is centralized under the monarchy. The monarchy has absolute rule over the lands, although there is a strict Monarch Code that all in power must follow. The power structure is structured such that the one born to the family (usually the Queen) is at the top, the spouse (usually the King) is next, the House of Law (chosen by Oblast Zakon), and the Federal Zakon (publicly voted). Alongside the Legislative Branch, there is the Judicial Branch consisting of the Federal Courts. The Judicial Branch also oversees the workings of the Civil and Criminal Courts at the Oblast Level. At the Oblast level, governments are typically set up such that there are three branches with the Governor and Departments (Executive), Oblast Zakon (Legislature) and Oblast Courts (Judiciary). All three branches have checks to ensure no branch is able to gain more power than the others. Government Finances Stuff goes here. Military Stuff goes here. Law Enforcement Stuff goes here. Economy Citizens of Benzinidti work # days a week, with # days of the week being for relaxing. Benzinidti has a strong communist economic system. The Ministry of Production oversees the workings of the economy, as well as fair trades when goods are imported and exported. At the minor level, citizens are allowed to own residential land, as well as small businesses. Anything dealing with natural resources, heavy industry, pharmaceuticals, etc. is strictly state controlled. The economy breaks down into three simple sectors; government, public, and private. The government sector makes up a total of 40.1%, the public sector makes up a total of 52.8%, and the private sector makes up 6.5%. Income, Poverty, and Wealth Benzinidti has an extremely high average household income. Citizens make an average of ⨓ ### in 3,216 according to the Ministry of Production. The richest ten percent of Benzinidti earn an average of ⨓ ###, while the poorest ten percent earn an average of ⨓ ###. According to the Intergalactic Food Security Index, the Queendom ranked well for Food Affordability and overall Food Security in 3,212. The Queendom of Benzinidti has a standardized sustenance wage of ⨓ 40,050.00 that all citizens are paid regardless of work and income. This income allows for citizens to be able to afford basic housing and food, so long as they are attempting for a job. Citizens who are without work for too long without valid cause are stripped of their right to the sustenance wage, and as such are taken out of the program. As of 3,216, approximately 1.54% of Benzinidtians were without work, while only 0.17% of them were off the sustenance program. Exports and Imports Stuff goes here. Ten Largest State Industries Stuff goes here. Infrastructure Stuff goes here. Energy Stuff goes here. Transportation Stuff goes here. Communications Stuff goes here. Water and Sanitation Stuff goes here. Education Stuff goes here. Culture Stuff goes here. Food Stuff goes here. Literature and Art Stuff goes here. Music Stuff goes here. Sports Stuff goes here. Media Stuff goes here. Health The Queendom of Benzinidti has a publicly funded Nation Healthcare Program, which receives 8% of the government's spending. Benzinidti owns the third headquarters of the International Center for Cures, as well as hosts a secondary meeting spot for the Intergalactic Health Organization. According to the IHO, Benzinidti is a very healthy country to be in, as well as having very adequate and efficient medical care. The QB boasts some of the cluster's lowest Obesity rates, highest Health Rates, and longest Average Lifespan. The average lifespan for humans is approximately 100 years, for xenomorphs is 478 years, for marine life is 105 years, for insectoid life is 85 years, for mutant life is 162 years, and for aeromorphs is 150 years. The Infant Mortality Rate is 2.5 per 1,000. NationTraits™ Category:Nations Category:Benzinidti Category:Class 1 Nation